LCD technology is being developed as a possible successor to cathode rate (CRT) technology for many applications. LCD technology offers important advantages, such as higher reliability and reduced power, size and weight. However, in the current state of development, LCD image rendering capability falls short of that achievable from the use of CRT's. The present invention addresses one of the major technical obstacles which involves viewing angle and brightness limitations associated with LCD's when they are operated in a gray scale mode.